Just You And I
by Gen Rhapsodos
Summary: The things Shay and Nessa can come up with. ALL SHAY X NESSA!


"**Just You And I"**

_**The featured lyrics are from a song called 'You And I Tonight' by Faber Drive. It seemed to go well with the mood so I threw 'em in. xD**_

Nessa spotted Shay standing on the beach up to his knees in the crashing waves, looking serene and completely at ease—she thought that the next she saw him he'd be…well, a wreck. Ever now and then he would run his fingers through his jet-black hair as if he was worrying over something, or rather someone.

_Why the hell is my heart beating so fast?_ _Maybe I'm just happy to see him after all this time…or maybe I really am in love…in love with him? No way I'm in denial. Nuh-uh! Just go and say hi to him you dolt! Work up the cajones and—_

"Jacob! Where have you been?" Emily exclaimed, appearing suddenly and rushing up to the musician, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her face into his chest. Nessa watched with an open mouth as the brunette planted a light kiss on his jaw. Shay didn't seem to mind this and responded by hugging Emily back.

_What the FUCK?_ Then Nessa froze, contemplating about what she was witnessing. _Why couldn't I have seen this coming? Best friends turned lovers?_ She shook her head furiously, clenching her fists at her sides. _No, Shay wouldn't…he couldn't…he…_

Shay as if hearing Nessa's thoughts—turned his head and stared directly at her. He pulled out of his friend's embrace and stepped toward the raven-haired woman in a stagger.

"What's wrong…?" the actress asked.

Then Emily saw her and slowly turned pink—Nessa could see her face very clearly in the distance that separated them. This was all it took. She started sprinting down the beach…away from them…away from _him_.

"Nessa!"

"_Fuck off!_" she yelled over her shoulder, ignoring the tears stinging her eyes.

"_NESSA!_"

"Leave me—_ooff!_" She ran straight into the ebony-haired man and was sent sprawling to the sand on her back. Shay toppled over on top of her, managing to catch himself with his arms and preventing her from getting squished by his body weight.

"You okay?" Shay panted, gazing down at her—his blue eyes filled with concern. Nessa turned so that she wasn't looking at him but at the water instead.

"No…I'm not 'okay'," she mumbled, hating how pouty her voice sounded. He wiped away a tear from her cheek then cupped her face in his hands.

"Look at me, Ness…"

"No."

"There's a reasonable explanation for what you saw," he stated with a weary sigh.

_Yeah, you're dating Emily and you can't help but to let her be all over you…_

Shay hesitated for a moment before continuing. "She…she really likes me but…I don't love her like I love you…It's complicated," he said. _Got that right._ "…There's nothing going on between Emily and me. Why are you all worked up about this Ness?"

She shifted beneath him and sniffled. "You are so full of shit Shay. You know damn well why I'm upset to see you being touchy-feely with Ms. My-Life-Is-So-Perfect over there."

"Her life isn't perfect. Being pregnant at 17 isn't the easiest thing to deal with. And I promised I'd be there for her…Emily needs me…She's always been there for me when I needed someone so now it's my turn to return the favor," Shay explained, "And I came back for you Ness. I'm here to stay."

_Tonight a candle lights the room, tonight it's only me and you  
Your skin, like gravity, is pulling every part of me…_

Nessa finally looked up at the musician, face unreadable. "…Do you…still…love me?" She could deal with it if his answer was no right? _Right?_

…_I fall, you and I collide…_

He blinked and gave her a 'You're kidding me' look. "Wanna hear me say it? I love you…I. LOVE. YOU. I _looove yooou Nesssaaa. _Te quiero—"

"I get it ya dork!" Nessa giggled, covering his mouth with her hand. _Aww, he's so cute when he does that. _

…_What if I stay forever? What if there's no goodbye?  
Frozen for a moment here in time, yeah…_

"I'm forgiven?" Shay asked hopefully, grinning at her.

"I guess…" She poked his cheek and then started to play with a lock of his hair, not wanting to talk about it anymore. After all, he hadn't done anything wrong…Besides leave without a single word for two frikkin' months! But she couldn't stay mad. And just hearing him say that he loved her made up for it.

"Ness…" he said in a soft voice, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Um, yes?" _Why is he looking at me like that?_ She blushed and slipped an arm around his neck, liking how protected and comfortable she felt having him so close. Nessa nuzzled his neck affectionately and noted that he smelled like…like cotton candy. It was peculiar.

…_If you tell me the sky is falling, or say that the stars collide  
The only thing that matters in my life, is you and I tonight…_

The musician slowly leaned down and inched towards her lips—waiting to see if she would follow his lead. She closed her eyes and deeply exhaled, the corners of her mouth twitching as if she was holding back a smile.

So he kissed her—catching her upper lip for the first few seconds before she pulled him downward, deepening the kiss and lustfully running her hand through his hair.

_…Our eyes close, the candle burns away_

_But I know the fire still remains  
This love is all we need, we fit together perfectly_

_I fall, you and I collide…_

Nessa smoothly slid a hand under his shirt—and with a little manoeuvring and cooperation from Shay, she pulled it over his head. It was when he started to trail soft kisses down her chest and stomach that she realised that they were half-naked and in plain sight on a public beach. A little kid could stroll by innocently, see them doing the deed, and be scarred for life. This made her want to laugh. The image was quite comical in her head.

"Shay?"

The musician remained unaware that she was calling his name and continued to explore her body with his lips.

"_Shay_," Nessa repeated a little louder as he placed a kiss just above her belly button.

"Wha?" He glanced up in confusion, looking lost and child-like.

"Couldn't we, uh, go somewhere more…_private?"_

"What's wrong with the beach?" Shay wondered.

"I don't want any creepy old men or paparazzi taking pictures of us—"

"But it's more romantic with the water and the setting sun…" He smirked and stole another kiss.

Nessa couldn't help but to giggle. "What is with you and making-love on the beach, huh? Do you have some kind of fetish for beaches?" she teased playfully.

He turned red. "No!"

"Hehehe...You're just so adorable when you blush."

"Let's shuddup and kiss some more, shall we?" he said impatiently, tugging on her left bra strap which was slipping down her shoulder.

"Okay, okay! Keep it in your pants lover boy," she told him, then added with a devious smirk, "At least until we find a hedge to hide behind or something."

"Urm, I, uh…umm…"

Nessa raised an eyebrow. "Spit it out." His face was turning different shades of red now. She could tell he was struggling.

"Condom," he coughed, "…None on my person…Ahem, ahem…"

"_Ohhh…_I thought guys were supposed to remember to carry one at all times. Stoopid." She flicked his forehead and frowned.

"I didn't think we'd…you know."

"Have hot, erotic sex?"

"Crude much," he muttered.

"So are we gonna like, do it or are ya gonna make me rip the clothes off you and let me have my way?"

"That would be considered rape you know," he said, "Just thought I'd point that out."

"It's not rape if you like it." Nessa winked.

Shay only grinned and picked her up in his arms bridal-style. "We're taking this to back to my suite but first, tell me how you feel about chocolate, strawberries, and ropes."

"If you mean it in sexual terms I'd say it's kinky and maybe a bit…odd."

"Kinky?" he snorted, laughing.

"You asked…now onward!"

"I hope you like surprises then," Shay stated, heading for his Camaro parked in the near-empty beach lot.

"Rock my world, Romeo."

**END**

_**Author's Notes: Okay, so I admit that was a random ending, but I didn't write this from scratch on paper. This story idea just popped into my head…Out of nowhere (LOL). Sorry to disappoint but I seemed to have, uh, 'misplaced' my latest RyGo story so I was unable to type it up. My sincerest apologies to Liz. ^_^U Nessa, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did…Even just a little counts. Hahaha. xD**_


End file.
